


To Change The Past (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Para cambiar un horrible mundo futuro, Stiles es enviado de regreso a donde todo salió mal, se enamora tontamente.-x-Esta historia pertenece a AngelynMoon que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil:https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon





	To Change The Past (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Change The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657829) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



**Capítulo único**

 

*No tenía la intención de amarlo*. El chico escribió en el libro, *No tenía la intención de quedarme al principio, ayudar, guiarlos, pero no podía dejar que vacilara, no podía dejarlos. muero y así me quedé, ayudé, caí, y supongo que eso me hace el tonto, supongo que eso hace que este dolor me sienta merecido. Después de todo, solo estaba destinado a poner en marcha los eventos que llevarían al verdadero Alfa a su destino, pero luego lo sostuve y me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que esto fuera su fin*.

El niño suspiró y sumergió la pluma en el tintero y continuó mientras la vela ardía más bajo.

*No estaba destinado a quedarme, no debería haber interferido, debería haber dejado que la criatura lo matara, pero no pude. No quise enamorarme de él y no debería haber dejado que me amara*.

El niño se detuvo cuando una puerta se cerró de golpe en el pasillo y luego miró la página que contenía su escritura.

*Pero tal vez debería comenzar por el principio*. Escribió y se detuvo de nuevo para mirar el retrato que estaba iluminado por un hechizo.

La persona en la foto no estaba sonriendo y su mandíbula estaba cubierta de rastrojos, estaba vestido de manera sencilla y sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona de flores, junto a él había un joven sonriente con los ojos de cachorro más grandes del mundo y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de una joven morena con un vestido azul, en el otro lado del hombre coronado había una cabeza roja con un suave vestido verde, junto a ella estaba un hombre rubio y sentado en una silla con un niño de cabeza rizada sentado junto a su pierna izquierda y un hombre de piel oscura con su mano curvada alrededor de su tobillo derecho, contra su muslo estaba una mujer rubia muy embarazada que sonríe al hombre que pinta la imagen.

Por supuesto, nadie sabía quién lo había pintado, excepto el niño que miraba el retrato y él nunca lo diría, al pintor nunca le había gustado mostrar su lado suave. El niño miró hacia el hombro derecho del hombre con barba, donde la pintura era más gruesa y tuvo que mirar hacia atrás en su libro, que había estado donde había sido pintado, sin duda, cuando no había regresado, el hombre sin sonrisa le había pedido que lo hiciera. Ser pintado de nuevo, y ni siquiera podía estar molesto por eso, es lo que él también habría hecho.

*Comenzó con un hechizo, eran tiempos oscuros, criaturas muertas sin cuidado y los humanos se estaban extinguiendo. Mi padre fue el último de los Argents, los grandes cazadores de hombres lobo, solo que no había ningún hombre lobo desde unos años después de que los Argents mataran al último de los Hales, habían perdido varios de los suyos en esa batalla, pero ninguno se sentía como la pérdida de Christopher Argent, luego, una vez más, había estado tratando de conseguir la paz, sugiriendo un acoplamiento entre las dos familias y Peter Hale había estado dispuesto a aparearse con él.

*Su historia fue una tragedia tan triste, se habían enamorado y la lealtad hacia sus familias los mantuvo alejados el uno del otro hasta que encontraron una manera de ser felices juntos y posiblemente traer la paz. Pero Katelyn Argent no quiso nada de eso, ella había pedido más que una reunión y, aunque su hermano estaba tan feliz de estar con Peter Hale, exigió a sus Cazadores que mataran a todos los Hale que habían llegado, Christopher Argent murió cuando tomó varias balas de Wolfsbane por el hombre lobo que amaba, dicen que el aullido que Peter Hale dejó escapar cuando Christopher Argent suspiró por última vez en sus brazos hizo que todos los asistentes sintieran la pena que llevaba el ruido.

*Dicen que mientras el resto de los Hales huían como cobardes, Peter Hale se quedaba, negándose a renunciar a su posible compañero. Dicen que enterró su cara en el cuello de Christopher Argent cuando Katelyn levantó su espada para matarlo, dicen que su agarre era tan fuerte que para enterrar a Christopher Argent también tuvieron que enterrar el cuerpo de Peter Hale y aunque Katelyn detestaba dar al Hombre lobo tal honor, lo hizo por el honor de su hermano, incluso permitiendo que la cabeza del Hombre Lobo se colocara en la tumba junto con su cuerpo.

*Dicen que un joven hombre lobo fue asesinado por profanar la tumba del Argent, pero a partir de entonces Wolfsbane creció en la tumba de los Argent en espiral a su alrededor, protegiéndolos.

El niño tragó y sumergió la pluma.

*El niño asesinado fue Derek Hale, el chico que amé, pero esto fue antes de regresar, antes de que me enviaran de vuelta para cambiar el pasado y hacer que nuestro mundo sea más seguro, mejor. Lo logré, pero el hechizo se agotó y me devolvieron al presente y ahora soy el único que recuerda cómo era el mundo antes, cuando ganaron los Argents. Regresé para evitar eso y lo hice*.

El niño suspiró.

*Una vez formé parte de una manada, ahora estoy solo, nunca podre volver a ser parte de una manada porque cada manada ya tiene un compañero Argent o nacido en ellos, e incluso si no fuera así, nunca desearía unirme a una manada de tal manera, después de todo, incluso si él murió hace mucho tiempo, todavía estoy unido al Gran Alfa Hale, que se convirtió en mi Derek y siempre lo será*.

La vela parpadeó y el chico levantó la vista cuando entró una niña.

"¿Stiles?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Sí, Coreen?" El chico respondió.

"Me dijiste que viniera a buscarte antes de que sirviéramos la cena en el pasillo". Coreen dijo.

El chico asintió, "Gracias, Coreen".

"¿Qué estás escribiendo aquí en la oscuridad?" Ella preguntó.

El chico sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba el libro después de susurrar un hechizo de secado en la tinta. "Una historia de amor mezclada con horror".

"¿Puedo leerlo?" La niña preguntó cuando Stiles se unió a ella en la puerta.

"No creo que te guste, Coreen, no tiene un final feliz". Stiles le dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" La niña preguntó mientras caminaban a la habitación de la niña.

"Porque no es así como termina". Stiles dijo suavemente mientras ayudaba a la chica a vestirse para la cena.

Solo se le permitió hacerlo porque no mostró interés en desearla, ya sea casarse o acostarse con ella, ni siquiera en una revelación de olor inconsciente y ella había enviado a muchos otros a llorar. Stiles había dejado que todo lo que ella decía se apartara de él y la abrazó cuando finalmente comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de su madre.

"¿No pudiste cambiarlo?" Coreen preguntó mientras Stiles le abrochaba el vestido.

"Podría pero eso no cambiaría la verdad". Stiles dijo mientras cepillaba el largo cabello rubio de la chica y lo sujetaba suavemente. "Ahí, perfecto".

Coreen se miró en el espejo.

"Todos dicen que me parezco a Lady Erica de la primera manada". Coreen dijo en voz baja.

Stiles sonrió al recordar a la mujer lobo enérgica que se enamoró de Boyd.

"Hay un ligero parecido, pero claro desciendes de ella". Stiles le recordó.

Coreen intentó atrapar los ojos de Stiles en el espejo, pero él ya se había alejado.

"¿Por qué el Gran Alfa Hale no tomó un compañero?" Coreen preguntó.

"Nadie sabe". Stiles dijo mientras colocaba una corona de luz encima de su cabeza. "Ya está todo listo".

"Gracias."

Stiles asintió. "Si eso es todo lo que necesitas esta noche, Coreen, me gustaría continuar escribiendo mi historia".

"Sí, engreído campesino". La niña dijo arrogantemente alejándose.

Stiles sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta, "Buenas noches, princesa Hale".

La niña se giró para gritarle a Stiles, pero el hombre ya se había ido.

\-----

Stiles encendió la nueva vela en silencio y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, cuando regresó a esta época, se había sorprendido al descubrir que incluso con el cambio de su habitación seguía siendo el mismo, aunque poco más era, lo cual era algo bueno, las criaturas y los humanos vivían en relativa paz, y los Cazadores eran empleados solo para matar a aquellos seres que mataban por placer, no solo a las criaturas sino también a los humanos. Los Argents seguían siendo los mejores del negocio y Stiles todavía era un Argent, pero se había "retirado" porque no estaba en el estado adecuado para cazar.

Así que le dieron una habitación en el castillo que se había construido en el terreno de Hale mucho después de que la tecnología muriera y las criaturas se unieran para derrocar a los gobiernos y dejar que la Tierra se curara de las cicatrices que la humanidad le había hecho, porque aún era un cazador, uno entrenado como un Emisario, lo que lo hizo útil incluso si no cazaba.

Y recordó cómo llego a un Hale afligido, incluso si ella no lo era por sangre, por lo que se había ganado el estatus de manada honorario cuando Coreen le había dicho a su padre que lo estaba reteniendo, pero no el verdadero estado de manada, no lo había hecho. Tampoco lo pidió, lo que sabía que hacía que el actual Gran Alfa Hale tuviera curiosidad.

Stiles abrió el libro y miró las palabras en la página, después de un momento tomó la pluma y la sumergió en la tinta.

*No sé por completo lo que sucedió después de que me forzaron a abandonar la Manada, solo sé lo que estaba escrito en las Historias y las Herstories, las Herstories eran todas de Lydia y Erica, lo sé porque esas dos podían hacer que Derek aceptara cualquier cosa , sobre todo después de una Erica  cabreada. Pero nunca estoy seguro de cuánto es verdad porque hay mucho que queda fuera en las Historias.

*Sé que Derek nunca tomó otro compañero, no importa cómo los hombres lobo que se unieron bajo su gobierno probablemente lo pidieron o lo exigieron. Sé que lo más probable es que Derek haya muerto esperando que regrese con él y lamento no haber podido encontrar un hechizo que me permitiera quedarme permanentemente en el pasado sin cambiar el futuro. Lamento que haya muerto siempre esperando a alguien que nunca regresaría*.

Stiles se detuvo para frotarse los ojos.

*Pero ese es el final y prometí el comienzo, ¿no?*

Stiles respiró hondo y comenzó.

*La primera vez que lo vi, acababa de manipular los recuerdos del Alfa Verdadero, por lo que creía que habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia, fue justo después de que lo mordieron y fuimos a buscar el inhalador que había perdido cuando caminaba a casa del hospital la noche anterior.

*'Esto es propiedad privada'. El entonces beta había dicho, y solo quería gritarle, antes de regresar aquí es donde murió Scott, engullendo accidentalmente y atacando a Derek, Derek lo había matado por ser un inútil, pero cambié eso.

*Nos fuimos, corriendo de vuelta al jeep que había tomado prestado y riendo mientras conducía de regreso a la ciudad.

*Nunca me di cuenta de lo poderoso que era un Alfa Verdadero hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba llenando los huecos del hechizo de memoria que me había dejado sin saberlo, me proporcionó un padre, no uno que hubiera elegido sino uno que me necesitaba, solo por casualmente diciendo que debería ir a decirle al Sheriff a quién vimos en el bosque. Y me di cuenta de que el jeep que había tomado pertenecía al hombre.

*Encajé tan perfectamente en su vida que nunca la cuestionó. Y luego estuve ocupado ayudando a Scott a tomar su control y manteniendo a Derek a flote mientras el Kanima caminaba alrededor de la piscina.

*Sentí que el hechizo intentaba terminar entonces, cuando nos estaba acercando al bar del buzo, podía sentir que me decía que había completado la tarea, pero la vida que tenía en mis brazos me dijo que aún no había terminado y sentí a mi Chispa arde y haciendo eco en todo mi cuerpo cuando mi mano se deslizó sobre la barra y el insistente tirón se desvaneció por el momento.

*No fue la última vez que sucedió, pero se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que finalmente mi Chispa no pudo detenerlo más y volví al presente.

*Nunca olvidaré ese día, o la noche, pero me estoy adelantando.

*Derek fue un tonto por tener tantos niños, y Scott fue un tonto por confiar tan fácilmente en los Argents. Pero no Christopher Argent, era tan bueno como las Historias lo habían inmortalizado, pero estaba tan triste y no creo que ninguno de los otros lo viera. Estaba especialmente triste después de que mencioné la muerte de Peter Hale con brusquedad, entonces me di cuenta de que, mientras veía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Lydia y Allison me dijeron que me callara y se centrara en nuestro entrenamiento en vez de que había amado a Peter Hale mucho antes de Propuso el Tratado que nunca se llego a dar.

*Decidimos, es decir, yo, que si hubiera Humanos en la manada, deberían ser entrenados para manejar lo Sobrenatural, en caso de que fueran atrapados sin la manada. Christopher fue sorprendentemente agradable, su esposa no tanto.

*Tuvieron tales argumentos al respecto, no solo sobre el entrenamiento de Allison, sino también por Lydia y por mí. Finalmente, Christopher admitió que no podía permanecer en su matrimonio si ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él nos ayudara, ayudarnos a aprender a mantenernos seguros. Intentó que se quedara, pero poco después se divorció y ella admitió la derrota cuando ni siquiera su padre pudo hacer que volviera con ella. Christopher le reveló que solo se casó con ella por la insistencia de su padre y que era hora de que empezara a hacer las cosas por sí mismo en lugar de hacerlo por su padre.

*Allison optó por permanecer al lado de su padre y Derek les dio la bienvenida en la casa de Hale que estaban reconstruyendo, de nuevo con mis indicaciones.

*Luego Peter Hale usó a Lydia para volver a la vida y Gerard Argent estaba empeñado en la busqueda de venganza, pero resultó que quería una cura para su cáncer.

*Todo sucedió tan rápido, que apenas convencí a Boyd y Erica de que no huyeran, y luego Derek y Peter salvaron al novio de Lydia, Jackson, y yo estaba rechazando el hechizo para poder quedarme y Gerard Argent se estaba muriendo.

*Por un momento sentí pena por lo retorcido que se había vuelto mi antepasado, y lo seguí mientras los demás se cargaban en los autos disponibles.

*Me arrodillé junto a él mientras la ceniza de la montaña luchaba contra la mordedura y me pregunté si estaba equivocado al asentarlo en mis brazos y sostenerlo mientras exhalaba su último aliento. Una parte de mí quería odiarlo, había sido tan implacable y malvado cuando estaba torturando a Erica y Boyd, pero recordé cuántos monstruos murieron con los años con solo sus asesinos parados sobre ellos como si fueran superiores a ellos y cuántos seres humanos habían muerto con solo la criatura que los mató ya festejando con la carne que proveían.

*Así que sostuve a Gerard Argent cuando murió y cuando me preguntó por qué le di la única respuesta que pude, 'Incluso los monstruos no merecen morir solos'.

*Y murió con algo parecido al temor en sus ojos entre el dolor y el odio. Después de que respiró por última vez, le rompí el cuello, lo último que necesitábamos era una repetición de Kanima y permanecí con su cuerpo durante veinticuatro horas para asegurarme de que no regresara como nada y luego lo sepulté en la reserva. sin el honor merecedor de un Argent porque había deshonrado a nuestra familia en el momento en que aprobó el plan de Katelyn de matar a los Hales años antes, cuando decidió que Peter Hale, quien había matado a Katelyn, merecía una oportunidad, sin importar que la muerte de Katelyn hubiera sido en venganza por la masacre de los hales.

*Dejé su tumba sin marcar, pero rodeada de un campo de Wolfsbane lo había enterrado para evitar que volviera a dañar a nadie.

*Cuando regrese a la casa de Hale, no esperaba que nadie se levantara, pero una luz se encendió mientras subía las escaleras.

*'Stiles'. Christopher comenzó, Peter mirando a su lado. '¿Dónde estabas tan tarde y durante todo un día? Te perdiste el entrenamiento'.

*'Mi padre ...' Comencé a ser interrumpido por Peter.

*'Es gracioso, él no sabía dónde estabas'.

*Así que les dije, dejé de lado los peores fragmentos de mi relación con Christopher, sobre cómo murieron antes y por qué me enviaron de vuelta, así que solo les dije que me habían enviado a su tiempo para ayudar y mi misión era de alto secreto . Querían más información, pero les dije que si les decía más, correría el riesgo de destruir el flujo de tiempo, sin importar que ya había alterado este flujo de tiempo más de lo que debería.

*Me creyeron y, afortunadamente, me dejaron en mi misión.

*Entonces, un día, mientras le mostraba a Isaac cómo disparar una ballesta, Derek se acercó a hablar conmigo, me invitó a salir y antes de que pudiera pensar de cuántas maneras podría salir mal, dije que sí.

*La cita no fue perfecta, ni mucho menos, fuimos interrumpidos por brujas la primera vez, luego por una manada que quería apoderarse del territorio, y luego por Harpies, luego por un monstruo monstruoso tenticle, que de alguna manera fue transportado al lago.

*Ese fue casi divertido, Derek y yo salimos del lago riéndonos porque de lo contrario nos hubiéramos puesto a llorar y luego Derek me estaba besando y me caí, me caí con fuerza y me llevó de regreso a la casa y caí en un sueño agotado y por un tiempo todo salió perfectamente.

*Derek y yo nos unimos y supe que nunca podría dejarlo, aunque el tirón se volvió más insistente y más difícil de alejar. Erica se quedó embarazada, Peter y Christopher se aparearon, Allison y Scott se casaron y se unieron y nuestra manada se expandió para incluir a la madre de Scott, al Sheriff y al amigo de Jackson, Danny. Y Peter insistió en que nos sentáramos para un retrato, solo la manada original que no lo incluía. Incapaz de ayudarme a mí mismo, hice una corona de flores para Erica porque estaba "floreciendo", como mi familia siempre lo había descrito, porque decir que estaba embarazada era una forma segura de perseguir a todas las criaturas cercanas.

*Ella había insistido en que Derek lo usara porque muchas manadas habían empezado a pedirnos nuestra ayuda y poco a poco decidieron que tal vez se debería hacer algo con respecto a las interrelaciones con la naturaleza, querían que Derek y su grupo los guiaran.

*Derek trató de hablarme al respecto, pero me había dolido el hechizo todo el día y mi Chispa solo lo mantenía débilmente a raya, finalmente mi Chispa fallaría y volvería a la hora que me quedaba, así que le dije a Derek que esta conversación se mantendría y que él podría simplemente sostenerme por un tiempo.

*'Abrázame más fuerte, Sourwolf'. Le pregunté y le rogué: 'Quiero la prueba de que esto no fue un sueño'. Ya le había susurrado delirante por el dolor de contener el hechizo, 'Lamento haber hecho que me amaras'. Susurré cuando mi chispa chisporroteó y salió y comencé a desvanecerme de sus brazos.

*Él había gritado tan fuerte y justo antes de que me desvaneciera por completo, él aulló tan tristemente que me pregunté si este era el aullido que Peter Hale había dado cuando Christopher murió antes de que yo lo cambiara todo.

*Luego estaba en casa en la habitación que una vez compartí con Derek, las pancartas a mi alrededor me decían que nadie había vivido en la casa desde que murió la última manada original del Gran Alfa, y luego lo convirtieron en un museo.

*Caminé por el museo y entré en el sótano, había estado cerrado con llave desde que murió el último de la Manada, decía el cartel en la pared y miré alrededor de la sala polvorienta y cuando encontré el cuadro no pude evitarlo, lo tome y volví a cerrar el sótano, salí del edificio y encontré un mundo nuevo y hermoso en el que encontrar mi lugar. La mayoría de la gente se emocionaría al descubrir que habían cambiado su mundo para mejor, pero solo me sentía vacío, solo, perdido.

*Mi verdadero padre me encontró sentado en el campo de la caza de lobo donde había enterrado a Gerard Argent hace más de tres mil años antes con la pintura apoyada en un árbol y una corona de flores en mis manos.

*Me llevó al lugar donde aparentemente vivía y colgó el retrato, colocando un hechizo de iluminación en él, y cuando me preguntó si estaba recolectando antídotos de Wolfsbane, supe que no recordaba enviarme de vuelta.

*Supongo que eso era lo mejor, realmente no quería ver a ese hombre desesperado otra vez, un hombre tan desesperado que había enviado a su único hijo al pasado con un hechizo que podría no funcionar, o podría matarlo en el proceso y supongo que era justo que fuera la única persona que recordara el horror que era el flujo de tiempo original*.

Stiles se detuvo y flexionó la mano, había estado escribiendo toda la noche, con ganas de divulgar la historia, solo se había detenido para encender una nueva vela y contarle a Coreen un cuento antes de acostarse, luego volvería a escribir.

*Entonces, ya ves*, el chico escribió con cuidado, *no tenía la intención de amarlo, pero no puedo decir que lamento haberme enamorado de él, de haber sabido lo maravilloso que era, de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa cuando lo eligió como compañero, solo lamento haberlo dejado preguntándose qué pasó, lamento haberlo dejado. No puedo arrepentirme de amarlo, porque él merecía ser amado y tengo suerte de haber sido amado por él*. Stiles terminó cuando el amanecer apareció por su ventana.

Ahora que había terminado, su historia contada, su historia había terminado.

Stiles lanzó un hechizo de secado sobre la tinta y cerró el libro, cuando no había podido encontrar las palabras que había esbozado escenas de sus recuerdos, había imágenes de Scott bailando con Allison, de Peter sosteniendo a Christopher en un momento de silencio juntos, de Erica gritándole a Boyd, levantando a Lydia para que se sentara en el hombro de Jackson, del primer beso de Danny e Isaac, y bocetos de la sonrisa de Derek, con qué brillo brillaban sus ojos cuando miraba a Stiles.

Había bocetos de la madre de Scott, el alguacil y del grupo, pero en su mayoría estaba Derek.

Stiles levantó la vela y se dirigió a su cama, colocó la corona de flores que había hecho cuando llegó por primera vez hace un año, se mantuvo vivo con un simple hechizo el primero que hizo cuando su Chispa regresó, sobre su cabeza y Colocó la vela en la mesita de noche con el libro, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, deseando que cuando despertara, Derek lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

\-----

Stiles se despertó con unos brazos apretados a su alrededor. Se acurrucó más cerca y zumbó mientras olía el olor de Derek, sonriendo suavemente en su sueño.

Le tomó mucho tiempo a Stiles abrir los ojos y dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara mientras miraba la cara dormida de su compañero. Stiles apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Derek despertando al lobo, quien parpadeó adormilado.

"Si esto es un sueño, no me dejes despertar, no creo que pueda vivir más sin ti". Stiles susurró en voz baja.

"Estoy aquí, Stiles, encontramos un hechizo que me enviaría a mi compañero". Derek le dijo a Stiles: "Estoy tan enojado contigo por no decirme que eras del futuro".

"No planeaba regresar, me iba a quedar contigo hasta que muriera, pero mi Chispa ya no pudo contener más el hechizo". Stiles susurró.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lo retuviste?" Preguntó Derek.

"Desde la piscina". Stiles dijo: "No podía dejarte morir allí".

"Y dije que no confiaba en ti". Derek susurró.

"No importa, estás aquí, conmigo". Stiles susurró mientras besaba a su compañero.

El lobo gruñó humildemente y rodó sobre Stiles, "Han pasado cinco años para mí". Dijo mientras olía a Stiles.

"Solo un año para mí, lo cual es bueno, ya no estaría aquí".

Derek miró a Stiles fijamente.

"No podía vivir más sabiendo que te habías ido, tal vez si estuvieras solo lejos, pero por lo que sabía, solo te volvería a ver si moría, te necesitaba". Stiles susurró.

Derek se quejó y puso su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, oliéndolo.

Se quedaron dormidos de esa manera y solo se despertaron cuando Coreen dejó escapar un grito desgarrador que atrajo a su padre y a la guardia real.

Derek inmediatamente se movió, así que estaba entre Stiles y los intrusos.

"¡Deteneos!" Stiles gritó mientras agarraba el hombro de Derek y lo bajaba para que su nariz quedara enterrada en su cuello, sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura con fuerza.

"Este es mi compañero, Derek". Stiles le dijo al rey.

"¿Y dónde ha estado él durante el último año?" Coreen gruñó.

"Tratando de encontrar un camino hacia mi compañero". Derek le gruñó a la niña, mirándola desde donde descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles.

"No seas tan Sourwolf". Stiles dijo.

"Te arrancaré la garganta, con mis dientes". Derek murmuró de nuevo.

Stiles sonrió suavemente.

Coreen sonrió, "¿Eso significa que la historia termina feliz ahora?" Preguntó mientras agitaba a su padre y los guardias mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Eso puede ser." Stiles le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con Derek apoyado contra él en su lado izquierdo mientras Coreen tomaba el lado derecho.

"¿Me lo contarás?" Ella preguntó.

"Si." Stiles dijo: "Pero primero afuera".

\-----

Los tres se asentaron en el césped justo afuera de la antigua casa Hale, ahora museo, habían hecho el recorrido, Derek susurró las pequeñas cosas que se había perdido antes de que Derek fuera enviado a él.

Desempacaron su picnic y Derek asomó la cabeza contra los muslos de Stiles.

"Cuenta la historia ahora, Stiles". Coreen le rogó.

"Está bien, mandona". Stiles bromeó, acariciando el cabello de Derek. "No tenía la intención de amarlo". Stile comenzó a mirar a Derek, "ni siquiera había tenido la intención de quedarme..."

Y Stiles le contó su historia a la niña, aunque solo Derek y él sabrían la verdad y tal vez eso era lo mejor. Nadie más necesita saber la desesperación que había enviado a Stiles al pasado para cambiar el futuro.

\-----

Fin


End file.
